Watershed
by DJ Dubois
Summary: The events in "Red" cause changes in Smallville. Note: Just like in Pinocchio, the Lie keeps growing until somebody owns up to it. (Clana/Chlex/Jonathan-Martha)
1. Prologue: Clark deals with Lana's stance...

Watershed   
David J. Duncan  
October 2002 

Notes: The characters from Smallville belong to the WB and DC Comics. All other characters are fictitious and are of my own creation. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com .  
  
This story is meant to explain what I think is going on in the last scene from Red and afterwards.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Takes Place: Mostly three days after "Red" and before "Nocturne"  
  
Spoilers: Series thus far (including "Red")  
  
Pairings: Clark/Lana, Chloe/Lex, Martha/Jonathan  
  
Summary: The events in "Red" cause changes in Smallville. Note: Just like in Pinocchio, the Lie keeps growing until somebody owns up to it.  
  
  
Preface [Fence bordering Lang/Potter Residence: a Saturday afternoon]  
  
It was a beautiful landscape to the mind's eye that afternoon. The sun was high in the powder-blue sky. The grass was cool to the feet. The leaves in the trees blew in the gentle breeze. And best of all, a certain brunette was riding her horse in full view.  
  
To Clark, these things would make a day wonderful. As long as he could remember, he had adored the young woman from afar, watching over her, making sure that everything was okay. Even when she dated Whitney Fordman, he had been there in the background, wishing for his chance.  
  
Since Whitney left, he and Lana had drifted closer. She was finally realizing how she felt for him. He was finally opening up to her.  
  
Then came the incident with the red meteor rock. Although he didn't remember any of it, he had spent the entire day apologizing for the events of the previous two days. Apparently though, he had kissed her publicly and then, dumped her at a biker bar for some girl. _ Why did I act like such an ass?_  
  
Now, she was riding away from him....angered by his lack of honesty and lack of trust in her. Her face streaked with the tears of his betrayal. Her heart chilled by his inability to explain what had happened. Her head refused to hear yet another apology.  
  
After she vanished into the trees beyond, he allowed his tears to flow. _ Why does this have to happen to me? Why?_ Sticking his hand into his pocket, he felt something. Taking it out, he saw a piece of his class ring. _ It's broken...just like everything else. Damn thing. Dad, when you said that this thing was expensive, you had no idea of how right you were._  
  
Streaking off into the woods, he left the sad scene for his Fortress of Solitude where he could think and sulk in peace.  



	2. Clark's troubles at school with his 'sic...

Chapter 1 [Smallville High, Tuesday morning]  
  
For the past two days, everyone had stared at him, wondering what had caused the farm boy to revert to his normal drabness. Some of the girls had to admit that they had liked the new Clark and his flashy attitude. Others shook their heads at him thinking the guy had finally lost it. Watching him go from class to class, the other students tried to determine what was eating at him.  
  
For his part, Clark could have cared less. He tried to keep his head up and think positively about things. He had gone into the principal's office and apologized for what he had said to the man. When the latter imposed three Saturdays' detention, Clark gladly accepted the penance and sadly left for lunch.  
  
"Clark," the principal called.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked. _ Now what?_  
  
"It takes a big man to own up to what he did, son. Thank you for the apology," the official advised warmly. "I'm sorry that I had to give you detention."  
  
"That's okay. Rules are rules," the younger man accepted, walking away. _ Oh yeah, I'm such a big man all right. How come I can't own up to my secret? How come I can't tell Lana, Lex, or Chloe?  
_   
As he entered the cafeteria, he noticed Lana standing to the side waiting for somebody. In the past, she would have walked up to him with a smile and sparkle in her eye. Now, she turned her back to him, sending a clear message to him and everyone else in the vicinity.  
  
_ Great. Just embarrass me some more, Lana. _ He shook his head, moped his way through the line, and sat down in the corner of the cafeteria away from everyone.  
  
****  
  
Chloe and Pete sat at their usual table trying to keep a conversation going and act as if they enjoyed the "mystery meat" in the school lunch.  
  
"Is Clark okay?" she asked him.  
  
"I guess," he replied. _ Is he ever okay? Man, carrying that secret is killing him._ "I wish I knew what was going on with him and Lana."  
  
"Yeah. It seems that she did or said something over the weekend. Farm Boy hasn't been the same since...as if that weird act of his wasn't bad enough," she postulated, sipping on her soda. "I wonder what came over him? It's almost as if that class ring went to his head somehow."  
  
_ Typical Chloe. Too close for comfort. Damn, Clark, I wish you didn't have to keep this secret. Now I wish I had never found that spaceship of yours.   
_   
Noticing his discomfort, she wondered, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"  
  
He continued to stare into space, the ramifications of Clark's true nature rattling around in his brain.  
  
"Excuse me, Pete?" she interjected, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Huh?" he asked,  
  
"Earth to Pete. I asked if you knew anything about what happened to Clark."  
  
"Nah...Check with Lex. Clark confides in him more these days than me," he told her. "Hey, I gotta go! Football practice in an hour, you know. See ya."  
  
The reporter shook her head as she watched him leave the area and then, looked over at the depressed one. _ You know something, Pete. I don't know why, but you know something._  



	3. Martha sees Clark's situation firsthand

Chapter 2 [Kent Farm]  
  
Martha inspected the tulips in the carrying container for Nell. She was glad to be getting off of the farm and going into town especially after the last few days around there. The whole red meteor scare had left a pall over the family.   
  
Jonathan was still sore about the fact that Clark had bought the class ring. In addition, the latter's words not to mention the shove in the school parking lot had hurt both his body and pride. Finally, he was more concerned than ever about keeping Clark's secret.  
  
Clark, on the other hand, was going through an extreme bout of depression. While she admired his going around and apologizing to everyone, she knew it wasn't enough to satisfy him. Just two days earlier, she had heard him muttering to himself up in the loft...about stupid secrets, Lana, and just wanting to be normal. She saw his eyes watering as he refused to break down.   
  
_ This is killing him. I really should talk to Jonathan about this, but he'll tell me that we need to protect Clark and that's more important than friends or a relationship. _ She shook her head angrily. _ I need some time to think._  
  
  
****   
  
  
About twenty minutes later, she walked into Nell's flower shop with the slender crate of tulips. Seeing the dark haired woman behind the counter, she greeted, "Hi, Nell."  
  
"Martha," Nell responded curtly, glaring at her.  
  
_ Uh oh. Now what?_ "I...uh...had some flowers here if you were interested..."  
  
"Sorry, Martha, not today."  
  
"Nell, what is it?"  
  
The other woman shook her head and seeing that nobody else was in the store, flipped the door sign to 'Closed' and requested, "Can we talk, Martha, in the back?"  
  
"Sure," Martha agreed, wondering what was going on now. As she followed her friend into the back and saw the other woman shut the door, she asked, "Okay, what is it?"  
  
Nell shook her head sadly, wiping her brow. "What's going on with Clark? He made a fool out of Lana, you know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Kissing her like that in the Talon and then, humiliating her in that biker bar! What's going on with him, Martha? I knew that there was something about him that wasn't quite right."  
  
Martha retorted, "Now, wait a minute, Nell! Clark was sick...all right...delusional. He said things to Jonathan and me that he regrets very much. In fact, he's spent the last few days apologizing to everyone."  
  
"Apologies are really shallow if you don't mean them," Nell countered, her face turning red. "I came across Lana in the barn while she was feeding the horses. She was crying, you know that? I won't let your son hurt her. Period!"  
  
Martha argued, glaring venomously in the other woman's face, "And if you must know, Clark's been doing the same! Nell, what can I say to convince you that he didn't mean that?"  
  
Recalling how Jonathan had hurt her years earlier, she said, "Nothing, Martha...except to tell Clark to come clean with whatever he's hiding from Lana. What is so blasted secret that he can't tell her and his other friends?"  
  
_ You'd be surprised._ Sighing, she concluded, "You're right, Nell. There is nothing else to say except that I'm sorry about Lana. He didn't mean to hurt her." Stalking out of the back room, she picked up her crate, walked out of the shop, and drove down the street. Stopping in front of the Talon, she took a deep breath and got out of the cab. _ Here goes._  
  
Entering the converted theater, she couldn't help but admire the work that Lex and Lana had put into bringing this place back to life. _ Who knew there were so many layers? Too bad she can't see that where Clark's concerned. _ Looking around, she saw her son sitting in the corner, trying to read...or look as if he was reading...a book. He kept glancing over his shoulder at the counter where Lana studiously ignored him. _ This is a real shame. Is it worth it?_  
  
"It's killing him, you know," Lex's voice told her.  
  
Martha turned to see the bald entrepreneur sitting in the booth behind her. "What?" she asked, the exasperation clearly on her face.  
  
"Well, two things actually. Can you sit with me for a bit?" he requested.  
  
Looking at her watch, she saw that it was getting late. "I really should be getting back."  
  
"Please," he asked. "Look, his friends are really concerned about what happened to him. This whole thing between him and Lana is really a drag for all of us."  
  
"I appreciate the concern, Lex," she replied pleasantly, managing a smile for the first time in three days. "All right. I think I can take a few minutes. I just need to get a coffee for myself."  
  
"Right," he agreed, getting Miranda's attention.  
  
After she placed her order, Martha inquired, "Okay, Lex, what is it?"  
  
"Well, this has been bugging me for a while, Mrs. Kent. Clark's the best friend I've ever had. But, I have the feeling that he's been holding something back from me, especially where it related to the bridge incident."  
  
_ That again? _ She shrugged, trying to conceal her feelings. "We all have secrets, Lex. You have several you don't want us to know about, I'm sure."  
  
He smiled and nodded. _ So there is something. _ "Indeed. However, my secrets aren't destroying my life. Clark's are tearing him apart. You know, he's been sitting there off and on for the past three days. And as for the high school stuff, I hear about it from Chloe. She told me about that scene in the cafeteria today."  
  
"Scene? What happened?" the concerned mother wondered, her eyes wide.  
  
"Lana turned her back on him right in public," Chloe added, coming over and sitting down next to him. The young woman's concern dominated her face.   
  
"These things work themselves out," he soothed.  
  
"There shouldn't be anything to work out!" Chloe ranted. "Two of my best friends are hurting right now, okay? And it's because of Clark and his stupid secrets! Why can't he tell us? Why won't he trust us?"  
  
"I'm sure he will when he feels the time's right," he argued, comforting her and giving the dejected mother a knowing look.  
  
Martha sighed sadly. _ Jonathan, I know you feel this is necessary, but how much longer do we need to subject Clark to this? Would it really hurt for his closest friends to know?_ "Can you excuse me? I need to have a word with Lana."  
  
Chloe and Lex looked at each other anxiously, not sure if that was such a great idea.   
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Mrs. Kent," he concurred grudgingly. "Look, for what it's worth, I don't know what happened to Clark last week, but I've been hearing about it...."  
  
"We're dealing with it," Martha replied curtly, getting up and walking toward the counter. _ Time to get to the bottom of this._ Seeing Lana there, she greeted, "Hi, Lana. How're you?"  
  
The brunette shrugged. "Okay, I guess. It's been a tough week, you know."  
  
"Yes. It has been for all of us..." she started to reply.  
  
"Well, you weren't the one who was publicly embarrassed," Lana retorted sharply.  
  
"Clark wasn't himself, Lana. You know that," Martha responded, trying to keep her temper in check.   
  
"Who is the real Clark, Mrs. Kent? How can I know if that's like him or not? One minute, he's making a pass at me. The next, he's dumping me like garbage for that new girl, Jessie. Why won't he trust me?" Lana wondered, raising her voice.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at the two women, wondering what Clark was holding back.  
  
Clark threw the book into his bag and shook his head before leaving. _ Way to go, Mom. Now, I'm really the town reject.   
_   
Martha's eyes watered at his pain as well as the others' reaction to the scene. _ Clark. No...._ She looked at Lana and saw the other quivering, trying to keep her composure. "I'm sorry, Lana...for all of this." Turning, she headed back for the table. "Lex, I have a really big favor to ask of you and Chloe."  
  
"Sure," he agreed. "Name it."  
  
"Can you both talk to Clark tonight? His Dad and I need to have a talk about last week. I don't want him alone. I know that's a lot to ask considering the scene I just caused, but...."  
  
Chloe looked at him sadly and nodded.  
  
He replied, the smile on his face. "Not a problem, Mrs. Kent. We'll be happy to do it. Just be sure to clear whatever air needs it."  
  
Martha clasped both of their hands and expressed, "You don't know how grateful I am to hear you say that."   
  
"We're all friends here. Just remember, trust is everything in relationships even in friendships," he reminded her.  
  
Well, hopefully, Jonathan will see it that way. Seeing Pete walk by the window, she concluded, "I'll see you both later and I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Rushing out of the door, she asked, "Pete, do you have a minute?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure. What's up?"  
  
"Can you come over for dinner tonight?" she invited.  
  
"Sure...if it'll help cheer Clark up. The way things have been going lately, he needs all of the help he can get," he accepted.  
  
"Actually, Clark's going to be with Lex and Chloe, Pete."  
  
"So, why do you want me there with you and Mr. Kent?" he wondered. Then, he got it. _ Oh crap, the secret again. Why me? You asked for it. _ "Ah, okay...What time?"  
  
"Let's say about 7? Is that too late?" she asked.  
  
"That's perfect," he agreed. _ Anytime's perfect as long as it helps Clark. _  
  
"Thanks, Pete," she said appreciatively. "Believe me, I'm going to need your help on something."  
  
As he watched her drive off in the truck, he thought, _ Oh man. If it's what you think it is, Pete, you'd best bring your top game with you. Clark's counting on it._  



	4. Lex and Chloe confront Clark about The S...

Chapter 3   
  
[Kent Barn-Loft]  
  
Clark stood at the loft door, staring out at the prairie dejectedly. _ I wonder where the nearest meteor rock is so I can fall on it?_ He moped, shaking his head. _ Bad enough to deal with the stuff at school, but Mom's scene at the Talon really takes the cake. I know she means well, but couldn't she have left well enough alone?_ At that moment, he heard a creaking noise coming from the stairs. "Who?"  
  
"Hey, Clark, chill out," Chloe advised defensively. "It's just Lex and me."  
  
"You both really want to hang out with the town reject tonight?" the sad teenager wondered.  
  
Lex shook his head. _ Man, Lana did get to him. If these were any other people, I'd tell them to get a life and move on. But, these aren't any other people. _ "If you're looking for sympathy, Clark, we can stop at the library and help you find it in the dictionary."  
  
"I'm not looking for sympathy! I just want to be left alone, okay? I have some things to think about!"  
  
She chuckled darkly. _ He's always thinking...that's his problem. Thinking of ways to avoid telling us, that is. _ "Such as?"  
  
"Things," Clark asserted, wanting to tell them but not being able to.  
  
_ Something's eating at him too._ "Look, Clark..."  
  
"If you're going to give me the trust speech, skip it, Lex. I heard it from Lana. All right?"  
  
"Apparently, it needs reinforcing, then," the businessman continued grimly. "No man is an island. We're here to help you. We want to help you. One way or another, we all owe you our lives. The least we can do is listen."  
  
"Not this time," Clark asserted, folding his arms.  
  
"Now I can see what Lana was talking about," she interjected angrily. "Why is it that you're so special, Clark? We share everything with you! Yet, when it's time to return the favor, you can't do it! Why not?"  
  
He shook his head furiously. "And Lex does? You do? Yeah right!"  
  
She banged her fist against the wooden rail and yelled, "Who the Hell do you think you are, Clark? Do you know how much you're hurting all of us?"  
  
"Tell Lana. She started it," he muttered.  
  
"No. You did!" The blonde spitfire glared into his eyes with hazel fury. "We're here because we care about you! And we care about Lana too! Look, Clark, it's not like you fell from outer space! Whatever it is, we can deal with it."  
  
_ If only she knew. I wish I could take her up on that. Dad, Mom, I...This really isn't fair._  
  
Chloe trembled, her eyes tearing up and her lower lip pouting.  
  
Lex stepped in. "Okay, enough-both of you. Clark, let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"The mansion. We all need to unwind. I promise, no more probing questions for tonight. Okay?" the businessman noted.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark insisted.  
  
"Oh all right!" she relented unwillingly. _ Just for tonight, Clark. After that, I'll be on your case again, Farm Boy._  
  
"All right then," Lex indicated. "Let's go."  
  
Clark reluctantly followed them down the stairs and got into the backseat of Lex's Ferrari.  
  
Lex gunned the motor and took off into the night. _ Whatever you have planned, Mrs. Kent, I sure hope it works._  



	5. Martha and Pete talk to Jonathan about C...

Chapter 4  
  
Martha watched as the three friends drove away. _ Thanks, Lex and Chloe. It's going to be a tough enough discussion without Clark needing to hear it. Well, this part of it anyhow._ She hurriedly took a roast out of the oven and stirred the mashed potatoes. _ Just a few more minutes._  
  
About 6:45, she heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Mrs. Kent, it's Pete. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. It's unlocked," she agreed.  
  
He stepped through the door carefully as if feeling the weight of the role he was about to play.  
  
"It's going to be fine, Pete. Really," she assured him, guessing at why he was so nervous.  
  
"Really? You know how he is about Clark keeping that secret," the young man questioned.  
  
Martha shot him an amused stare. _ A couple of weeks and he's already telling me things like that._ "It's a heavy burden, isn't it?"   
  
He watched her put the plates out. "Yeah, it is. Would you...uh...mind if I helped?"  
  
She smiled. "Not at all. I appreciate it. Silverware's in the top drawer and glasses are above the sink."  
  
He nodded and took out four forks, spoons, and knives. After placing them in each spot, he brought four glasses there. "How's that?"  
  
"That's great. Thank you, Pete. And before Mr. Kent comes in, I wanted to thank you again for keeping Clark's secret, especially under the current circumstances."  
  
"Clark's my friend and I'll do anything to help him, Mrs. Kent. That's why I'm here tonight. Maybe he can do all of that stuff, but he's still a teenager. Well maybe not like everyone else, but....geez, I'm really putting my foot in it," he replied earnestly.  
  
"No, Pete, you're fine. Really, you've exceeded our expectations. And well, after what I saw in town today...I agree with you. I do have a question for you. Who can we trust other than yourself?"  
  
He sighed, thinking to himself and weighing the possibilities. _ Lana deserves to know, but can she handle it? Chloe could be problematic. However, they both should hear the truth. Clark owes them that much. As far as Lex is concerned, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him._ "Lana and Chloe....at least for now."  
  
She nodded. "I was thinking the same thing myself." Seeing Jonathan approaching the door, she advised, "Brace yourself. This could get heated."  
  
_ Don't I know it?_  
  
The farmer came through the door. "Hi, Martha. How's everything?"  
  
"All right," she lied, shooting Pete a look.  
  
"Pete, good to see you, son. How's it going?"  
  
"I'm hanging in there, Sir," he replied ambiguously.  
  
For some reason, Jonathan had the feeling that there was something going on. _ What the?_  
  
"How was Salina?" she asked anxiously as they sat down at the table.  
  
_ Now, I know something's going on._ "Okay...nothing too exciting. Martha, is there something I should know about?" the farmer wondered.  
  
She and their young guest looked expectantly at each other.  
  
"Somebody please tell me what's going on?" Jonathan demanded, his temper starting to fray.  
  
"Jonathan, have you been in town lately?" she asked.  
  
"Other than stopping for gas, no. Why?" he responded.  
  
"Well, it seems that Clark is the talk of the town," she noted.  
  
"And of the school," Pete added sheepishly, head bowed.  
  
Jonathan squinted at them. "What happened? Pete, you didn't..."  
  
"Of course not!" Pete retorted indignantly. "I made a promise, didn't I? I haven't said a word no matter how much it's killing Clark or the rest of us!" He quaked with anger and nervousness.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It seems that the red meteor rock situation attracted a lot of attention, Jonathan. People are asking questions about Clark. And then, there's what happened between him and Lana."  
  
"What was that? Pete?" Jonathan inquired pointedly.  
  
"They had a big argument about trust. She knows Clark's holding something back and so does Chloe. This has been building for a while, Sir," the younger man explained.   
  
"And you've done nothing to encourage this," the nervous father supposed.  
  
"Nothing. I've kept my mouth shut and my thoughts to myself," the teenager told him.  
  
The older man took a deep breath and mused, _ Somehow, I always knew it would come to this. I hoped to avoid it, but Clark's got to understand that a few friendships aren't worth exposing us._  
  
"Jonathan, is it worth costing our son a normal life?"  
  
Jonathan shook his head stubbornly. "Martha, you know that Clark's not normal and that we need to protect him."  
  
"Pardon me, Sir, but protect him from what? People like that jerk you were buried with, I can see...even snakes like Lex Luthor, all right. But you know that Chloe and Lana would never hurt him." Even as he said the words, he winced recalling the meteor necklace that Lana used to wear. "Well, not knowingly anyhow. You know this is tough on me too."  
  
"We told you it would be," the father argued.  
  
"You want to protect Clark from being put in a cage, right?" Pete argued.  
  
"Right," Jonathan agreed, wondering where the young man was going with his argument.  
  
"Well, with all due respect, what's the difference between that and how you're treating him right now? Sorry if I'm stepping over the line here, but have you seen him lately? The guy's in some serious pain right now. You might as well put him in an invisible bubble in the town square and let him suffer there. I know you want to keep him safe. I respect that, but...hey, when he takes three Saturday detentions in a row, something's wrong with my friend," Pete elaborated with concern.  
  
Martha stared at her husband for a while. _ Well put, Pete. _  
  
"He did that?"  
  
"He sure did," Pete added.  
  
"He's right," she agreed. "You should have been in the Talon this afternoon. The tension's so thick, you can cut it with a knife."  
  
"So do we tell the entire world? I don't think so!" Jonathan protested.   
  
"No, Jonathan. We just tell the people that we can trust. Just Chloe and Lana," she replied, trying to calm him down.  
  
"How do we know that Chloe won't put it in _ The Torch_?"  
  
Pete glanced out the window. _ That is the $10,000 question, isn't it? I think, though, she cares enough about Clark not to do it. In fact, I'll bet she won't. _  
  
"Pete?" Jonathan pushed.  
  
"I trust her, Sir, and Lana too," he asserted.  
  
"What about Lex?" Martha asked.  
  
Both men shot her a dirty look.  
  
"What? He's been great to Clark!"  
  
"He's only interested in exploiting him," Pete shot back.  
  
Jonathan rubbed his shoulder. "I couldn't have put it better myself."  
  
She shook her head and exclaimed, "Argh! Here we are talking about trust and yet, here we are: dispensing it to whomever we choose. I think that's where the trouble started, isn't it?"  
  
Pete winced. _ Damn it. She's right. _  
  
"You know how I feel about the Luthors, Martha," Jonathan argued.  
  
"And he saved your life, didn't he?" she countered.  
  
"Yes," he admitted truculently.  
  
"And you gave him a fresh start, didn't you?"   
  
"I did," he muttered, scratching his head.  
  
"I can't believe you're seriously...." Pete started.  
  
Martha shut him up with a stare. "Pete, you saw what the distrust is doing yourself. Lex needs to know as well."  
  
"What about Daddy Lionel? Imagine what he would do with Clark's secret," Pete argued.  
  
"I think that Lex would die before telling his father anything like that," she surmised. "Maybe it's time we started trusting him."  
  
"As long as he doesn't show up with a green meteor for Clark," Jonathan argued.  
  
His wife shook her head. _ Honestly!_ "Maybe if we trust him, he won't want to!"  
  
The two men looked at her skeptically.   
  
She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. "I need some air."  
  
"Umm, Mr. Kent. I think I need to be going if you don't mind. Thanks for dinner," Pete excused himself.  
  
The older man nodded. "No problem, Pete. Have a good night."  
  
The young man left, heading for his car and driving off. _ I hope this works out. I wish I knew why she believes in Lex so much._  
  
Jonathan walked around for a few minutes looking for her. Finally, after looking everywhere else, he found her staring out the loft door at the stars. "Hey, are you all right?"  
  
"No, Jonathan, I'm not all right," she insisted. "I'm actually staring out of the door of our son's cage."  
  
"Martha," he sighed. "Don't start."  
  
"You know...he watches Lana riding from here?" she asked, studiously avoiding any reference to the telescope.   
  
"Guys watch girls, so?"  
  
"Well, is it right to deny him what he wants?" she queried.  
  
_ Yeah. The boy ran off and charged the Hell out of our credit cards._   
  
"Jonathan, I know what you're thinking. He was sick when he did that," she continued.   
  
He looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"What good is it to bring him up to respect others if we don't teach him to trust them and himself?" she countered.  
  
He groused to himself. "Why did we bother protecting him for all of those years then, Martha?"  
  
"Because we had to, Jonathan. Clark's almost a man now. He needs to learn about trust. We need to trust him so that he can trust others.  
  
Remembering what Phelan had said to him while they were buried alive, the farmer hoped, "I hope you're right. All right...I don't like it, but before we say anything to those kids, we make them promise to keep it a secret. We do exactly as we did to Pete. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," she concurred, a warm smile starting to form on her face.  
  
_ I hope you're right, Martha, I hope you're right.  
_


	6. Dinner Plans Clark and Pete talk

Chapter 5   
[Friday Morning-In front of Smallville High]  
  
Lana, Chloe, and Pete got off of the bus ready for another day of school and eager to wrap up the Week from Hell. Despite the tension, they had wondered why Clark hadn't grabbed the bus with the others.  
  
In addition, the two girls tried to determine why Pete had seemed so anxious since Tuesday evening.  
  
Chloe managed to keep the frown from her face. _ At least, Lex and I managed to raise Clark's spirits somewhat. Since the foray to Lex's mansion, the Farm Boy hadn't been so very depressed...just in a deep funk. At least, he doesn't seem suicidal or anything._  
  
At that moment, the Kents' truck pulled up beside them. After Clark got out, Martha inquired, "Do you three have dinner plans tonight?"  
  
They looked at one another. _ What's going on now?_  
  
"Trust me, guys," Clark urged. "It's important. I don't know why either, but Mom and Dad want to talk with us...and Lex."  
  
"I have to work tonight at the Talon, but I can get Miranda to take my place," Lana suggested.  
  
"Please do," Martha insisted. "You need to be there, Lana. All of you do. See you at the farm about 6."   
  
"All right," Lana agreed, wondering, _ What's with Mrs. Kent? Now she's taking after Clark with the cloak and dagger stuff. Well, if he doesn't know either, then it's got to be something important with the parents. As much as we have our issues right now, I hope everything's all right.  
_   
"Absolutely," Chloe added. _ Could it be we finally get to hear the Kent secret? Down, girl....Still, today's going drag by. Grrr...I hate waiting.  
_   
"I'll be there," Pete chimed in. _ I'm glad she talked Mr. Kent into doing this. I just hope Billionaire Boy can be trusted._  
  
"Great," Clark concluded, giving his mother a hug. _ What were they arguing about the last few nights that was so important? I hope I finally find out._  
  
"Come on, gang. While we're waiting, we have an issue to put out," Chloe insisted, leading the others inside.  
  
As they vanished into the building, Martha hoped, _ This has got to work...for Clark's sake as well as the others. _ With that, she drove off, heading for the mansion.  
  
****  
  
[About 5:45 that night]  
  
Clark stood in the Fortress of Solitude staring out into the late fall dusk. All that day, he and his friends had wondered what his parents were planning. _ They're up to something. I wish I knew what.  
_   
"Nice view and Lana's not even out there," Pete cracked.  
  
"Hey, Pete. You're here early."  
  
"Just wanted a prime parking space. You know how Lex is-he always wants the front spot," the jock cracked, rubbing the other's arm.  
  
"What do you think they're up to, Pete?" Clark asked, staring toward the farmhouse.  
  
_ If it's what I think it is, you best brace yourself, Clark. After tonight, nothing's ever gonna be the same again. _ "Oh, they're being typical parents...never explaining themselves to us. It's a power thing," he joked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Clark replied skeptically. _ He knows something. Okay, what is it?_  
  
Pete shook his head. "I know that look, Clark. No, I don't know for sure either. We're just going to have to find out together." _ As much as I hate to say it, it's fun to see him in the dark for a change._  
  
_ Yeah. Whatever it is, why do I have this feeling that everything's going to be twisted around?  
_   
Seeing the Ferrari and Chloe's car pull up, Pete added, "The rest of the gang's here. Let's go."  
  
"Absolutely," Clark concurred, leading the way down the stairs.  
  
****  
  
Lex got out of his car and took a look around. _ I wonder what the big occasion is that Mrs. Kent was referring to? _ He recalled her last minute visit with interest and a touch of curiosity. Over the course of fifteen minutes, she had dropped some gigantic hints and had danced around the edge of revealing something. _ I should have her do LuthorCorp advertising. She'd be a natural at it._ When his father had asked where he was going, he had said that he was out with friends and took off. _ He doesn't need to know where I am every minute as if he cared._ Halfway there, he had stopped at a gas station and gone into the restroom to check for any bugs which his father might have slipped on him. _ I wouldn't put it past him._ Fortunately, everything turned up clean.  
  
Seeing the ladies get out of Chloe's car, he approached them. "Good evening, Lana, Chloe."  
  
"Hi, Lex," Lana replied, looking around and wondering what was going on.  
  
"Hey there," Chloe greeted, embracing him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"What kind of trouble have you been up to today, Sullivan?" he slurred, the snarky smile on his face.  
  
"Just guessing at what this lavish affair is about, Luthor," she gibed back.  
  
_ How lucky they are that they have each other_, Lana thought wistfully, staring at the loft. _ I wish Clark would look at me like that...would trust me like that._  
  
"Hey, guys," Clark greeted, forcing a smile on his face.  
  
"So, Clark, what's the big secret this time?" Lex wondered half-seriously.  
  
"This time, Lex, I have no idea. We're all in this one together," the farm boy replied honestly.  
  
"So, you can tell the truth about something," Lana supposed.  
  
"Lana, please...how many times do I have to say it?" Clark protested. "I give up."  
  
"Smart man," Lex pointed out. "Come on, let's see what your parents have in store for us."  



	7. Promises and Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6   
  
Jonathan looked out the window, watching as Lex and Chloe's respective cars pulled up outside. All afternoon, he had sat on the porch, debating whether this dinner was such a good idea or not. Finally, he decided not to debate the point. _ After all, when Martha has her mind set on something, she goes with it. _  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he nervously asked.  
  
"Yes. For the thousandth time," she replied reassuringly. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"If you say so," he said in an unconvinced tone as the kids came up to the door. Opening it, he greeted, "Hi, Everyone. Come on in."  
  
The quintet entered the dwelling, looking around at their surroundings curiously. Everything seemed as it always had been. So what was the catch?  
  
"Mr. Kent, it's a pleasure as always," Lex replied suavely, shaking his host's hand.  
  
_ Why do I feel like I'm about to give the fox the keys to the henhouse?_ Jonathan worried.  
  
_ He's trying to say something_, Lex observed, but chose to say nothing for the moment.  
  
The guests smiled pleasantly as they waited for whatever the Kents had planned.   
  
Finally, Martha requested, "Everyone, can you take a seat please?" When they had done so, she looked to her husband, the nerves starting to show in her eyes.  
  
Jonathan clenched her hand as he stood up straight. He locked eyes with Clark for a second and sighed, _ I hope this is for the best, son. Remember, we're doing this for your happiness._  
  
_ What's going on?_ Clark wondered, looking at the others in total confusion.  
  
"You're here tonight because of what's been going on at school and in town over the past ten days. Last week, Clark was sick and acted very out of character. We know that there's been a lot of speculation, rumor, and hearsay floating around out there," Jonathan started. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Before I go any further, I need you all to promise that you will keep what I am about to tell you a secret. This is very important...very important."  
  
"I promise," Pete indicated, repeating his earlier vow.  
  
_ What's going on? Still, this is The Secret. You owe me, Farm Boy,_ Chloe asked herself. "For Clark, absolutely-I promise to keep this secret."  
  
Lana felt as if she was standing on the brink of a Rubicon. "I'm always willing to keep Clark's secrets if he trusts me with them."  
  
Martha asked, "Lex?"  
  
The entrepreneur considered what was being asked of him. _ They're tying my hands...or at least, they're trying to do so. This must be the big Kent secret. Still, would it be so bad to keep it?_ He looked at the others who waited on his answer. _ Chloe's standing by his side, as are Lana and Pete. Can I do any different? Whether I like it or not, I'm a part of this town now and these people are my friends. Clark saved my life that day on the bridge. I owe him that much._  
  
"Well, Lex?" Jonathan queried.  
  
"I so swear," Lex answered solemnly. "Friendships are built on trust, Mr. Kent. As Lana just said, if Clark trusts me with something, I'll be honored to keep it privileged."   
  
_ Just remember that_, Jonathan thought, staring into the other man's eyes.  
  
"Uh, guys? Is this going where I think it is?" Clark asked apprehensively.  
  
"What's the matter, Clark? Can't stand other people knowing your deep dark secret?" Chloe inquired humorously.  
  
"It's okay, Clark," Martha advised. "Just relax."  
  
He nodded and sat down in the corner. _ Here it comes._  
  
Jonathan continued, "Thank you for giving your word. I really appreciate that from all of you and I think you'll understand why I say that in a few minutes. Clark is a special person to my wife and I. He always has been and always will be." Walking across the room, he picked up his shotgun. "But, there's more to him than meets the eye."  
  
"Dad," Clark groaned. "Don't!"  
  
_ Trust me, this hurts me more than it'll hurt you._ The farmer shot the weapon right at his son.  
  
The bullets impacted against Clark's chest, dropping to the floor and tipping him and the chair over backwards.  
  
"What was that for?" Lana demanded aghast. _ I was mad at him, but I didn't want him dead. Oh, Clark..._  
  
"Watch," Martha urged, motioning to the corner.  
  
The others saw the impossible as Clark got up off the floor without a scratch.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped and for once, even her tongue was tied. After a minute, she managed to gasp, "H...How did you? Nobody can take a shot like that!"  
  
"No more than he can take an impact from a car going sixty miles an hour," Lex supposed, the grin on his face. _ As last he tells us._  
  
"There's more actually," Clark declared. "Watch. Dad?"  
  
The farmer held the paper up.   
  
Clark focused on the reading material and it burst into flame.  
  
"I...I..." Chloe continued to ramble, her eyes growing wider by the second.  
  
"And I can leap really high up as well," the farm boy added.  
  
Lana looked curiously at him. "So on the night of the twisters, you were with me, weren't you?"  
  
He bowed his head. "Yes, Lana, I protected you and got you to the emergency room. Lex, that was me who impacted with your car. Chloe, I freed you from being buried alive that night."   
  
"You know, Clark, now I understand why you would be so hesitant to let this all out. Still, you could have trusted us with this sooner," Lex indicated.  
  
"Well, that's our fault, not Clark's," Jonathan interjected. "We asked him to remain quiet until now. Understand that this is a very heavy burden that you've accepted tonight. There are people out there who would kill to get at Clark. We've tried to make sure he can live a normal life, but now, it's time for us to trust him...and all of you to help us and to continue being the best friend possible to him."  
  
The others still looked at the Kents in stunned silence not sure of what to say.   
  
Finally, Lana spoke up. "Well, I for one, want to say thank you for trusting us with this important secret." She smiled warmly at Clark.  
  
"Actually, Clark, we'll need to talk more at some point," Chloe remarked, a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. "I want to get the low down on these talents of yours....just between us." Her eyes sparkled at him.  
  
"And I want to thank you too," Lex added, hugging Chloe's shoulders and smiling. "Your trust means an awful lot to me. I owe Clark my life. He's my friend and I'll stand by him no matter what."  
  
"Even against your father?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Even against my father," Lex vowed. "He's the type that you spoke of. Well, blind or not, Clark, we still need to be careful of him, all right?"  
  
"Thanks, Lex, for the advice. I appreciate it," Clark accepted, smiling.   
  
"It's not a problem," the bald businessman assured him, shaking his hand. _ Now, there's no more need to investigate, no more double talk, no more deceit. It's truly a fresh start for us all. Dad, you better not mess with us._  
  
"All right," Jonathan urged. "Dinner's served!"  
  
The group sat around the table and enjoyed a meal...free of half-truths and falsehoods for the first time. Needless to say, it was quite liberating for them all, but especially for Clark, knowing that he could be honest with them all at last.  



	8. Conclusion

Conclusion  
  
Lex arrived back at the mansion later that evening to find the lights still lit in his father's quarters. _What's he still doing up?  
_  
"Lex, is that you?" Lionel asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, it's me," the son responded. "Did you have a good night?"  
  
"It was good to have a quiet night here," the father remarked. "And your evening?"  
  
_He's trying to find out something. Well, that fishing expedition's about to be skunked._ "It was very relaxing. I enjoy eating with my friends."  
  
"Yes, you do. Tell me, how is Clark Kent doing?"  
  
"He's fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just curious is all. My visit was him last week was...very enlightening, He made quite an impression," Lionel indicated, sipping on his brandy.   
  
_What the?_ Collecting his thoughts, he forced himself to answer, "He does that. Well, Dad, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some rest. Good night," Lex concluded, walking away toward his own quarters.  
  
The father waited for a few minutes before fingering the flattened bullets in his robe pocket. _Yes, Lex, Clark does make an impression all right and I'll find out why.  
_  
****  
  
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Lana sat with Clark up in the Fortress of Solitude staring at the stars and cuddling close to each other. Now that the air had been cleared between them, they could put the past behind them and look ahead.  
  
"Clark, promise me something?"  
  
"Sure," he agreed.  
  
"Promise me that you won't keep any more secrets from me," she requested.  
  
"I promise," he vowed. "I love you, Lana."  
  
She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. _He said it!_ "And I you. I'm sorry I put you through all of that stuff. Now that I think about it, I guess I was just as bad during the Nicodemus epidemic, wasn't I?"  
  
_She wants it straight so here it comes. _"Well, yes...you were," he revealed.  
  
She looked at him, the concern clearly on her face. "Should I ask?"   
  
He grinned.  
  
"Oh no." she winced. "How bad?"  
  
"Well, from what I understand, you matched my run pretty well. Let's see, you took Lex's car for a joyride, embarrassed a whole café load of customers at the Talon ...." He started.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Well, you got me stuck in Saturday detention for trespassing...."  
  
"Trespassing? Where?" she asked, her face getting more flushed with embarrassment by the second.  
  
"The school pool," Clark told her. "I followed you in there during school hours...or actually, you ended up pulling me in...and doing...well...other things."  
  
"Other things?" she gasped, imagining what she did under the flower's influence.  
  
"You...uh...no, I can't."  
  
"Clark! You promised." she reminded him.  
  
"Okay, well...you stripped down to your underwear and did this cartwheel thing on the diving board before plunging in. After you pulled me in, you got away Scott free and left me to face the wrath of Kwan by myself. And you say, I don't care about you...."  
  
She shook her head, her face red with discomfort and embarrassment. _I shouldn't have been so quick to judge him. Still, just as I should have been more honest with him, he should have been so with me._ "Do you forgive me?" she asked.  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Always. Now, let's enjoy this scenery."  
  
She nodded and leaned closer to him as the crickets chirped, the breeze wafted gently around them, and the moon gently illuminated everything in its soft glow. Now, the couple's state matched that of their surroundings, all was right with the world on that night and hopefully, for a while to come.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
